


Alate

by Suitjacketsonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean grows wings, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam worried about Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitjacketsonfire/pseuds/Suitjacketsonfire
Summary: Alate(adj.) having wings; lifted up in flightDean's back hurts. So bad it has Sam worrying and calling Cas for back up when he realizes the pain is because Dean is growing wings.





	Alate

**Author's Note:**

> Deans back hurts. Sam worries.

"My back hurts like a son of a bitch!" Dean groaned as he shifted in the front seat of the Impala, trying to relieve whatever was wrong with his back.

"Did you get cut?" Sam asked, quickly going into 'mother-hen' mode and beginning to reach for Dean.

"No, it just aches. I'm fine, hands off," Dean barked and Sam rose his hands in surrender.

"It least let me look at it when we get back to the bunker," Sam said and Dean mumbled out a quick agreement.

-

It didn't take long for Dean to pull over on the side of the road and jump out of the car, of course Sam followed, increasingly worried about his brother. HIs shifting had only gotten more often and faster since their agreement and Dean even had to bite his lip to keep himself from making any sounds that might hint to Sam that he was in pain. Of course that was completely useless as Sam already knew that Dean was in a lot of pain but he didn't say anything, knowing that Dean would deny it.

"You drive, it's too distracting," Dean said, moving over to the passenger seat and getting in. Sam just stood there, blinking for a moment. When the original shock died down he moved to the other side of the Impala and started driving.

Dean is a pretty distracted driver, he looks at Sam when they have conversations, and he's still the best driver Sam knows. When you exclude Dean's occasional reckless driving, but even then, they're always fine. So if this back 'ache' is bad enough that Dean doesn't feel like he can drive, and Sam knows that Dean sometimes insists on driving even when he's bloody and wounded, then this is bad. So Sam rushes back to the bunker, as fast as he can drive without Dean yelling at him that he'll crash his baby and kick Sam out of the drivers seat.

But now Sam's going 80, and Dean hasn't said shit, so Sam worries and pushes it to 85.

The second Sam reaches the Bunker, he parks the Impala and runs to Dean's door. Dean struggles to get out of the car and Sam helps him, which earns him a slap to the arm, but Sam ignores it. Instead he sets Dean down in a chair and starts stripping Dean of his multiple layers of shirts.

"At least by me dinner first, Sammy," Dean says, as Sam expected. But again he ignores Dean. He doesn't make a sound until he pulls the final layer off and gasps. "What?"

Sam isn't sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't two stumps growing out of Dean's back, tan feathers attached to said stumps. Wings. His brother was growing wings.

"I need to call Cas," Sam fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket. Dean started to panic.

"What is it?" Dean asked, Sam didn't answer, not sure what to say, "Sam, I swear to god if you don't tell me-"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Cas! We have an issue at the bunker. It's Dean." Sam said and hung up. Cas didn't need to know the details right that very second. Sam knew that all Cas needed to deem it worthy to show up at the bunker was the fact that the issue involved Dean. And Sam was right. As soon as Sam's phone was back in his pocket. Cas was standing next to him.

"Cas! What's wrong with my back? Sam won't spill," Dean said, sounding like a little kid who's parents won't tell him the secret of how babies are made.

"Dean," Cas said and paused. Thinking about what he was about to say, but also telling Dean everything with just his name. "I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen."

"Wait Cas, what do you mean? You know of things like this happening?" Sam asked, catching that last part as something he wasn't expecting, maybe even less than expecting his brother to sprout wings.

"Yeah Cas, what do you mean?" Dean re-enforced my question, starving for some answers.

"When I raised Dean from hell, I repaired him with my grace," Cas said, placing his hand over Dean's shoulder, the shoulder with Cas' hand print on it. "I had to. Dean wouldn't be alive right now if I didn't. But like human medicine, there can be side effects, Dean got one of them. Dean," Cas turned to give Dean all his attention, to break the news to him. Sam was relieved that Cas was the one to do it. Dean would take it better that way. "Dean, you're growing wings."

Dean wanted to laugh, Sam could see his emotions fighting each other. But the way Cas said it, it left no room for doubt.

"What?" Dean choked out.

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas said, he stepped closer so he could throw his arms over Dean's shoulders and rub Dean's back. Dean rested his forehead on Cas' chest and Sam saw this as a personal moment and left the room. Maybe now they'll finally admit to their feelings for each other.

"I'm sorry Dean, I can't do anything to stop the process, but I'll make it as painless as possible for you," Cas seemed to detect Dean's next question. Dean just grumbled into Cas' trench coat. 

"I- I'm not going to be an angel though, right? Just- Just a human. With wings?" Dean asked and Cas moved his hands up to Dean's head, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, Dean. A human with beautiful wings," Cas reassured Dean, placing his chin on Dean's head. Usually Dean was taller than Cas so Cas took the opportunity when Dean was sitting.

"Okay," Dean breathed in. Cas smelled of honey and plastic. Strange. But that was Cas. That was his Cas. His home.

"Shhh..." Cas trailed off, poofing himself and Dean into Dean's bed, letting Dean doze off with his head on Cas' chest.


End file.
